


The Flow of your Voice

by SK2__MP



Series: Bored in the house and i'm in the house bored <3 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2am One shots, Bored in the house and i'm in the house bored, Hoes on me, Kageyama Tobio Can Sing, Kageyama Tobio in a Skirt, LEFT AND RIGHT, Shy Kageyama Tobio, Soft Kageyama Tobio, Songfic, caught singing, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SK2__MP/pseuds/SK2__MP
Summary: Karasuno decided to have a hangout day suggested by Hinata and Noya, everyone agreed (or was forced). Well, everyone except Kageyama since he informed Hinata he had "plans". Hinata obviously wasn't happy and tried to convince Kageyama to go but Kageyama just ignored him. What they didn't expect though was to see Kageyama in that same park they agreed to hangout in with someone else, singing..? Wait, what is he wearing?!OrKarasuno goes to their hangout spot to see Kageyama with a girl they assumed he was dating as they sing together both wearing matching outfits (skirt included). What else do they do? Leave him alone and continue their day out? No they confront him and his "girlfriend" only continues laughing.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Bored in the house and i'm in the house bored <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102856
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	The Flow of your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> I said I was gonna post one shots in the mean time and here's an update, I had a schedule starting to form then school came and bit my ass and said "Did you forget about me :)" and I sure as hell did. So now I kinda have to make a new schedule that will adjust with school and 3-4 series and two yt channels so wish me luck or not- enjoy this it was mainly a last thought but whatever
> 
> -SK2 <3
> 
> (P.s this was actually gonna be a Narusasu fic but now I have no idea how I got here. I don't regret it though.

Kageyama knew what day it was, it was Saturday. Yesterday school had another pain in the ass test which he would never even need that knowledge in the future. I mean, he's aiming to be a volleyball player not some teacher or whatever. He's got the basic knowledge down he doesn't get why all these extra calculations or essays, but that's not the point. The point was it was Saturday and that meant he could finally get a day of Volleyball to himself and practice outside in the spring weather-

_Ding_

'Is someone at my door?' Kageyama thought, but it's Saturday. Everybody I usually talk to knows I do volleyball on Saturday-

_Ding Ding Ding_

So maybe that wasn't the door....

Kageyama sighed and sat up on his bed and looked to his nightstand as his phone lit up after each notification appeared.

'Who's crazy enough to text me like that, maybe the dumbass boke, I don't think he would have the guts to message me that much unless-' Kageyama let out a groan as he had an idea of one person who would spam him like this on a Saturday, the one of the many dumbasses he can tolerate, somehow.

**AndressaTheTolerableDumbass:** Tobioooo

**AndressaTheTolerableDumbass:** Pay attention to meeee

**AndressaTheTolerableDumbass:** Heloooo

**AndressaTheTolerableDumbass:** Ik u r awake can't hide from me foreverr (～o￣3￣)～

**Tobio:** i hate u

**AndressaTheTolerableDumbass:** oh your sweet little lies tobio we both know you dont mean ittt ;D

**Tobio:** what do u want

**AndressaTheTolerableDumbass:** /dramatic gasp/ wow i cant believe you could forget such a day

**Tobio:** its saturday???

**AndressaTheTolerableDumbass:** well yes BUT its also hangout day and i get 2 pick outfits this time! :D

**Tobio:** suddenly im sleepy again

**AndressaTheTolerableDumbass:** WHAT- NO! im already omw over with the outfit thank me later <3

**Tobio:** y am i friends with u again?

**AndressaTheTolerableDumbass:** because im your best friend that youve learned 2 tolerate with after you couldnt get rid of me?

**Tobio:** still dont get how you werent terrified with the "King of the court"

**AndressaTheTolerableDumbass:** i could c the softie within u

**Tobio:** youre making me regret being friends with u

**AndressaTheTolerableDumbass:** 57

**Tobio:** what? dumbass y r u typing random numbers

**AndressaTheTolerableDumbass:** oh! thats the 57th time youve said u regretted being friends with me! ヾ(≧▽≦*)o

**Tobio:** U DUMBASS Y HAVE U BEEN KEEPING TRACK OF THAT?

**AndressaTheTolerableDumbass:** OOPS IM AT YOUR DOOR OPEN UP TOBIOO

**Tobio:** ANDRESSA IM GONNA KILL U

**AndressaTheTolerableDumbass:** 100!

**Tobio:** COMING DOWNSTAIRS NOW

**AndressaTheTolerableDumbass:** I GOT MATCHING SKIRTS :D

**Tobio:** FUCK U DUMBASS

'I can't believe this dumbass..' Kageyama said as he marched downstairs only to be greeted by his one and only girl best friend Andressa.

"There's my Tobio! Happy Saturday Blueberry the one day you can't play volleyball!" Andressa said as she practically pounced on Tobio giving him a hug.

Kageyama groaned as he leaned his head onto Andressa's shoulder silently returning what he could to the tight but comforting hug.

"Hey i'm catching up to you! I'm already at 5'6!" Andressa said proudly as she backed away from the hug to pull the outfits out of her bookbag. (That for some reason she bought specifically for these days which Tobio said was a waste while she just replied, "You just want me to save money to buy you milk.")

Tobio gave her a glare as she pulled out two blue pastel hoodies with two black box pleat skirts.

"Have I mentioned I hate you?" Tobio said as he snatched one of the blue hoodies and skirts from her hands.

"One hundred twenty times!" She said as she gave Tobio a bright smile before heading upstairs to the bathroom to change.

"Tch" Was all Tobio could say before he headed upstairs to his room to change.

* * *

"I hate you." Tobio said as he pulled the box pleat skirt up adjusting it to his waist.

"One hundred twenty-one and ohmygod we look so adorable!" Andressa said as she tucked her lip gloss into her skirt pocket and her phone into the pouch in the front of her bookbag.

"Whatever dumbass let's just get going." Tobio said but let out a groan when his phone light up with a notification from where he placed it on the coffee table by the door after bringing it downstairs.

"Ooh who is it? I'll answer it so we can go!" Andressa said as she retrieved Tobio's phone from it's place on the coffee table and unlocked the phone without a thought before making her way to the message.

"I hate myself for giving you my password." Tobio said as he walked over to see who message him.

"Yea yea you have mine too so we're even, Oh! It's your friend from volleyball!" Andressa said as she started reading the message.

"He's not my friend." Tobio said but still none the less started to read what the tangerine sent.

"Oh seems your team is having a meet up of some sort blah blah blah he got that salty guy you always complain to me about to come saying you have no choice and what not, anyways looks like your teams gonna have a day out while you have a day out with your favorite person!" Andressa said as she started putting on her white converses knowing she and Tobio have the same pair to complete their outfit.

"I think you meant least favorite person." Tobio said as he got on his pair of matching white converses.

"Sure blueberry whatever helps you sleep at night!" Andressa said as she finished putting on her shoes waiting for him to finish before putting on her backpack and dragging him out the door to the park.

* * *

"I can't believe Bakayama ignored me! Fine! We'll just have a day at the park without him!" Hinata said as he got on his shoes and started his journey on his bike to the park.

* * *

Hinata arrived last as he saw the rest of his team there waiting at the entrance of the park. (Well except a certain meanie who ignored him but that's besides the point! He's going to have fun without Bakayama and make him never want to miss a hangout again!)

"It's about time the idiot showed up." Tsukishima said as he rest his headphones back onto his shoulders after listening to music while waiting for the specific red head to show up.

"Shut up Stingyshima!" Hinata said as he placed his bike within the metal bars used for the bike parking spaces.

"SHOUYOU" 

"NOYA-SAN"

"SHOUYOOU"

"NOYA-SAAN"

"Hello our dear kouhai!"  
  
  


"Tanaka Senpai!" Hinata said as he reached his team already practically jumping for joy.

"Hello Hinata!" Sugawara said as he happily gave Hinata a high five.  
  
  


"Sugawara-San!" Hinata said as he finished off the high five with his upperclassmen.

* * *

"Why are we at this park again?" Kageyama said as he trailed behind his friend finishing walking up the small hill leading to the cherry blossom tree in the corner of the park.

"Becaaause, this park is usually empty on Saturdays and I know how much you love quiet places when we sing together!" Andressa said as she reached the top of the hill then sat down with her back against the trunk before patting a spot next to her silently requesting Tobio to sit there as she placed her bag down on the opposite side to pull out her phone.

Tobio sighed as he reached the top of the small hill aswell then made his way next to Andressa touching shoulder to shoulder to see which song she was picking for their "karaoke".

Tobio had no idea how he became friends with Andressa, okay maybe he knew exactly how. He just didn't want to remember. 

He had been singing at the park around 8pm enjoying the stars when all of a sudden a second voice joined in on his singing, he felt too embarrassed to stop so they sang through the whole song and _then_ he finally looked at the voice.

"Hi! I'm Andressa nice to meet you! Though I kinda already know you, your the one everyone calls the king of court but i've heard your actual name's Kageyama, hope we can become friends!" She had so much confidence she even knew she was the king of the court so why had she even bother doesn't she know he's just going to scare her off? 

Well, atleast that's what he thought..

He tried glaring at her and telling her to "fuck off" her response was "See you at school tomorrow Kageyama".

He has no idea where they got to the point of first name basis well Andressa transferred from Brazil so first name basis wasn't too hard you can say. Most of the insults he says now he doesn't even know if he means them at this point and he hates the fact that she _knows_ it. So yea, I guess you can say they're really close, close enough alot of people see them and assume they're dating which they don't get why once a guy and a girl are seen hanging out it seems romantic I mean guys and guys hang out and girls and girls hang out they don't see what's wrong with switching it up?

So here they are sitting underneath a tree in matching outfits ready to sing, because that's totally how he wanted to spend his Saturday.

* * *

"Ooh this park is really pretty!" Hinata exclaimed as he started taking off into the park.

"Hinata wait up!" Sugawara exclaimed as he took off after Hinata and the rest of the team trailed behind.

"Who's that up there? I thought there was no one else in the park! We should have been here first! They even got the pretty tree to sit under!" Hinata said as he looked at them from afar slowly walking closer.

"One of them looks kinda familiar..." Asahi said as they finally caught up with Hinata.

"The guy there looks kinda like Kageyama now that you mentioned it..." Daichi said as he squinted his eyes to get a better image of who was at the top of the hill.

"We should sneak up on him! How dare he ditch me for someone else on a team hangout day!" Hinata said as he pouted then slowly made his way up the hill just behind Kageyama and whoever he was sitting next to.

* * *

"Are you ready Tobio?" Andressa said as she got the song ready.

"I wanna play volleyball." Tobio replied but still got ready to sing anyways.

"I'm glad you're ready! Let's do this!" Andressa said ignoring Tobio's comment and started playing the music..

"What are they doing? And who is that?" Hinata said as they stood not too far away from the two figures but close enough to hear them.

"Did our kouhai get a girlfriend before us?! So unfair! I should have confessed to Kiyoko first!" Tanaka said as he watched the two "lovebirds".

"They grow up so fast..." Sugawara said as he looked at the scene.

"We haven't even known them that long they aren't our kids Suga-" Daichi said but before he could finish Suga punched him in the stomach.

"Shut up Daichi enjoy our crow growing up..." Sugawara said as he continued to watch the two under the tree.

"That was uncalled for Suga.." Asahi said nervously.

_"Thought I found a way" Andressa started and the team seemed to have lost their voice as soon as they started._

_"Thought I found a way out" Kageyama continued. Needless to say the team was frozen in place as if time had stopped._

_"Found" Andressa voiced in the background, it seemed they were switching back and forth._

_"But you never go away" Tobio said._

_"Never go away" Andressa continued to voice in the background._

_"So I guess I gotta stay now" Tobio voiced._

_Andressa and Tobio decided to combine their voices and it only got better._

_"Oh, I hope some day I'll make it out of here" Both of the two voiced._

_"Even if it takes all night or a hundred years"_

_"Need a place to hide, but I can't find one near"_

_"Wanna feel alive, outside I can't fight my fear"_

_They both decided with one look at eachother that they would change the song to their own version._

_"Aren't you lovely, y_ _ou're not alone"_

_"If your hearts made of glass, i'll make it stone."_

_"I'll pick up your pieces, head to toe."_

_"Hello, welcome home"_

They were gonna finish the song if it weren't for a certain red head to pop out of no where and tackle a certain blueberry from behind scaring both of the two getting ready to move on to the next verse of the song.

"DUMBASS BOKE WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!" Tobio yelled from anger and from just being scared half to death not to mention while he was relaxing.

"BAKAYAMA I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DITCH ME FOR YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Hinata exclaimed.

"M-MY WHAT?!"

That was Andressa's breaking point, after watching the scene trying to hold in her laughter she broke into loud laughter infront of the two boys and the volleyball team who were slowly making their way to the scene.

"YOU TRAITOR STOP LAUGHING" Kageyama yelled as he tried to get the tangerine off of him.

"G-give me a moment HAHAHA I'M SORRY TOBIO I CAN'T HELP YOU HERE" Andressa said as she tried to catch her breath but failed as she just started laughing again when the rest of the volleyball team showed up.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU EVEN LAUGHING DUMBASS"

"L-LOOK AT WHAT YOU'RE WEARING HAHAHAHA"

Then he realized.

He's wearing a _skirt_ infront of his entire volleyball team.

And he was caught singing and with someone they all think is his girlfriend.

He's going to absolutely kill Andressa.

"GET BACK HERE I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU"

"I LOVE YOU TOO TOBIO" Andressa said as she glanced at Tobio's face as he had the look that he was about to kill her as she took off down the hill.

All Karasuno could think was one thing.

'What.The.Fuck' 

End <3

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the end i'll probably start putting this at the end for now on anyways, /ahem/ Hi i'm SK2 you can add whatever you want whether it be '-kun' or '-chan' whatever fits even Author-chan/-kun. Anyways I do take request my discord is below: /inserts discord/ 
> 
> ✊ | Hajime Iwaizumi#0735
> 
> Also my partner has an AO3 account you can read their stories: /inserts their AO3/
> 
> X_Atsumu_Kinnie_X
> 
> They also take request (we're both desperate okay)
> 
> 🍞 | Tooru Oikawa#6727


End file.
